


я приду к тебе по воде и пеплу

by gokuderpules



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ancient Rome, Fluff and Angst, Historians, M/M, Magical Realism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Roman Myths
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Время богов давно прошло. В век технического прогресса они утратили свою силу и крайне редко вмешиваются в естественный ход событий. Лишь некоторые из них — гении, или ангелы-хранители, как зовут их теперь, — до сих пор верны своему долгу. И когда, мстя за прегрешения предков, злобные фурии начинают преследовать безвинного, — находится тот, кто готов встать на его защиту.
Relationships: Denis Cheryshev/Mário Fernandes
Kudos: 17





	я приду к тебе по воде и пеплу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> Хочу сказать спасибо моему любимому солнцу за лучшие мемы по мотивам этого фика (ряд шуток в тексте - его авторства), Свете (tirit1) за поддержку и за мысль, которая действительно помогла мне выстроить логику повествования, и Гекате за вдохновение (так получилось, что античные АУшки по дарио мы придумали одновременно и независимо друг от друга, но я честно старался не повторяться).  
> Ахтунг: жестокое насилие над исторической матчастью, внезапные рудименты университетской дисциплины "описание и анализ памятников", персонажи второго плана, о которых вы не просили, чрезмерная любовь к южной Италии и полное отсутствие глубоких философских идей.
> 
> По персонажам: Нона, Децима, Морто - три богини судьбы (парки) в римской мифологии, которые прядут, отмеряют и отрезают нить человеческой жизни. Пифия - дельфийская пророчица, жрица храма Аполлона (здесь - бессмертная). Тисифона - одна из фурий. Клио - муза истории.
> 
> Как всегда, на все вопросы с радостью отвечу в комментариях.

— Ты понимаешь, что уже много веков до тебя ни один бессмертный не осмеливался так грубо нарушать границу миров? — вскипела Децима, в гневе сжав костлявыми пальцами нити так, что они затрещали.

— Очень хорошо понимаю, но я должен быть рядом с ним. У меня должна быть возможность в любой момент поговорить с ним, переубедить, защитить в случае чего. Иначе либо гнев Фурий нарушит великий замысел, либо он сам полезет туда, куда не положено, и последствия могут быть непредсказуемыми.

Нона фыркнула и отвернулась к пряже.

— Скажи лучше, что ты просто влюбился в него, — процедила она сквозь зубы. — В смертного. В лучших традициях сам знаешь кого.  


— Даже если и так, то что? Ты сама сказала — в лучших традициях, — Мариус пожал плечами.

— И с этого обычно начинались проблемы, — проскрипела Морто. — Так себе пример, знаешь ли. И потом, Юпитер, во-первых, верховный, а во-вторых… да ему и в голову не придёт сделать что-то в ущерб себе, в отличие от некоторых!

Мариус наконец улыбнулся — широко и беспечно, как будто речь шла о каком-то пустяке. Впрочем, по сути, так оно и было — в масштабах вселенной много ли стоит одна человеческая жизнь?..

— Я знаю, что делаю, — повторил он ещё раз. — И знаю, что испытать на себе человеческую старость и смерть — приключение не из приятных, но Пифия сказала, что так и должно быть.

— Постой, — Нона вдруг отвлеклась от своей пряжи и повернулась к сестре. — Дельфы же разорили лет эдак… Децима, когда?  
— Ну да, — кивнул Мариус. — В Дельфах уже давно никто не пророчествует, а Пифия бомжует на неаполитанских улицах, возле ларька с кебабом у метро «Пьяцца Данте».

Парки переглянулись между собой — они ещё колебались. Не каждый день, мягко говоря, обычный домашний бог приходил к ним с просьбой, способной перевернуть весь устоявшийся порядок вещей.

— Сжальтесь надо мной, молю вас, — заговорил Мариус снова, надеясь, что сердца старух смягчатся хотя бы с последней попытки. — Сам Аполлон сказал мне обратиться к вам. Денис должен выполнить его волю, и будет лучше, если он сделает это спокойно, без драм и происшествий, верно?

В конце концов, в масштабах вселенной и жизнь одного гения не так уж много значит.

***

_«Так вот ты какой — человек из моих снов… неужели это именно ты столько раз спасал меня… вот бы увидеть тебя ещё раз… хоть раз… человеком…»_

Мариус уже и забыл, каково это — когда бестелесные руки обретают плоть, когда ткань туники мягко ложится на плечи, и ты начинаешь ощущать, чувствовать запахи, видеть, слышать — а не _разуметь_ всё, что окружает тебя, не постигать мир тем самым шестым чувством, единственным, что доступно летающему между небом и землёй облачку разумного эфира — иначе это агрегатное состояние и не опишешь. Мариус любил воплощаться на земле, пусть его земная форма и казалась ему довольно нескладной; в человеческом обличье почему-то ему было гораздо проще понимать и чувствовать своих подопечных, и удобнее помогать им — как сказали бы в это безумное скоростное время, он мог «видеть проблему изнутри». Впрочем, к безумному скоростному времени ему ещё только предстояло привыкнуть; он, конечно, многое видел и слышал, летая по всему миру и охраняя тех, в ком ещё текла кровь Мариев, но одно дело — наблюдать за всей этой кутерьмой со стороны, и совсем другое — в ней жить, пусть и недолгое время.

— Я знал, что ты существуешь.

Мариус резко обернулся.

— Добрый день, — мирно поздоровался он, неприятно поразившись акценту — за столько веков ему так и не удалось переучиться с латыни на итальянский до конца.

— Добрый, — кивнул молодой человек, стоявший рядом с ним посреди пустого музейного зала, и вновь повернулся к мраморному рельефу на одной из стен, внимательно изучая. Дотронулся пальцем до подбородка, где у мужчины, изображённого на рельефе, была ямочка, и вновь повернулся к Мариусу — тот совершенно по-человечески похолодел, инстинктивно дотронувшись до точно такой же ямочки у себя.

— Либо этому есть хоть какое-то логическое объяснение, — произнёс молодой человек, словно просвечивая Мариуса насквозь пытливым взглядом невероятных синих глаз, — либо я ещё не сошёл с ума, раз на полном серьёзе верю в ангелов-хранителей.

Мариус нервно сглотнул, поправил непослушные кудри, точь-в-точь как у мужчины на рельефе, разве что, может быть, чуть короче, для конспирации. Он, конечно, мог бы сделать невинный вид и придумать какую-нибудь байку про неожиданные совпадения, но сходство было настолько поразительным, что отпираться просто не было смысла. Воплотиться рядом с рельефом, для которого ты, по иронии, сам же позировал девятнадцать веков назад — это определённо не самый удачный вариант развития событий.

Мариус помнил, как вчера, разноцветный атрий с множеством красных колонн вокруг бассейна, помнил небольшой алтарь в одной из тёмных комнат, помнил этот рельеф и двух нарисованных змей со смешными мордами — «гениев места», каким бы избитым ни казалось это выражение сейчас. Мариус был частым гостем в этом доме — иногда залетал туда незаметно, иногда приходил в человеческом виде, как правило, прикидываясь другом очередного члена семьи. Сейчас этот дом вместе со всем городом был давно похоронен под толщей пепла и пирокластов; возможно, рельеф вывезли воры, пытавшиеся во время извержения Везувия воспользоваться всеобщей паникой, как и тысячи воров до них, и тысячи после. Мариус тогда долго корил себя за то, что не успел уследить ни за вулканом, ни за домом, хотя в момент извержения он делал всё, что мог, пытаясь уговорить матрону Цецилию с детьми оставить дом и плыть в сторону Мизена, — да и возможно ли, чтобы домашний бог мог предотвратить такое бедствие?..

Ладно. Не время сейчас предаваться воспоминаниям. Есть проблемы и поважнее.

— Ты догадался только по сходству? — спросил Мариус, лихорадочно прикидывая, что можно предпринять, чтобы его собеседник потом безболезненно забыл об этом разговоре. Пока что вариант «подмешать в вино воду из Леты» казался самым безобидным — проблема была в том, что даже с одной капли молодой человек мог забыть, что его зовут Денис Черышев, и что он окончил истфак.

— Нет. Я тебя уже давно в лицо запомнил.

— Когда?.. — Сердце Мариуса неприятно ёкнуло. Он обычно старался действовать максимально осторожно и незаметно, и, чёрт возьми, даже предположить не мог, что…

— Тот случай в больнице. Когда мне было тринадцать, и врачи опасались, что я вообще не смогу ходить, но после первой же ночи я резко пошёл на поправку, — Денис улыбнулся. — Я просто притворялся, что сплю, когда ты зашёл и просто дотронулся до больного колена. И да, поцелуй в лоб тоже помню.

— Может, я тебе снился, — Мариус неловко улыбнулся в ответ, уже почти не надеясь перевести всё в шутку. — И сейчас тоже снюсь. Мало ли, всякое может померещиться с учётом того, что ты работал над статьёй до пяти утра, а встал в семь.

Денис, кажется, почти не удивился тому, что Мариус знал о его ночных бдениях — в конце концов, ему, так сказать, по роду деятельности положено.

— И голос твой мне тоже регулярно снился? Когда ты подсказал мне сверхудачную тему для доклада, когда остановил за секунду до аварии на перекрёстке, когда увёл от ОМОНа, когда отговорил покупать билеты на сгоревший самолёт? Знаешь, я не уверен, что «ангел-хранитель» звучит менее правдоподобно, чем «навязчивая галлюцинация в виде незнакомого мужика, сохранившая мне жизнь как минимум десять раз».

Мариус с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу. Надо же было так перестараться, чтобы поставить под угрозу сам принцип секретности, который боги буквально вынуждены теперь соблюдать — хотя бы ради того, чтобы не вызвать массовые волнения у этих несчастных смертных, слепо верящих в собственное всесилие.

— Я просто не мог оставаться в стороне, видя, как тебя преследуют несчастья, — буркнул он, понимая, что оправдываться уже бесполезно. — Мы воплощаемся и становимся сильнее, когда чувствуем, что в нас верят. Тогда, когда ты получил травму ноги, твоя мама была в таком отчаянии, что всю ночь молила Бога и ангелов небесных помочь тебе, ну и… — Он пожал плечами. — Просьба прилетела не совсем по адресу, но суть вещей не меняется от того, что их называют другими именами.

— Ясно, — Денис кивнул, всё так же внимательно рассматривая Мариуса, как будто пытался запомнить каждую его черту и сравнить то ли с мраморным портретом, то ли с собственными воспоминаниями. — То есть ты не ангел?

— Не совсем. Скажем так, — Мариус на секунду призадумался, подбирая слова, — тем, кто рос в христианской вере, проще воспринимать нас как ангелов, но суть немножечко в другом. Я бы назвал себя, скорее, не ангелом, а даймоном, как у Платона — греческие философы молодцы, им удалось дать достаточно точное определение многим вещам. Ну, или гением, — он легонько усмехнулся, — в древнеримском понимании, конечно, иначе нескромно прозвучит. Я служил римскому роду, поэтому мне так привычнее.

— Добрым гением, надеюсь?

— Я тоже надеюсь. Но вообще получается по-разному, и поддержка гения, даже доброго, на самом деле ничего не гарантирует. Мы абсолютно не идеальны и легко можем ошибиться, поэтому и ангелами нас не назовёшь. И потом… даже в те времена, когда боги могли свободно находиться среди людей, вступать с ними в контакт и диктовать свою волю, они всё равно не могли предусмотреть всё до конца. Люди всегда по-своему понимали их слова, и даже самые благие намерения могли обернуться катастрофой.

— Ты не похож на того, кто может стать причиной катастрофы, — возразил Денис.

— Не похож. Но марианский террор в первом веке до нашей эры — отчасти и моих рук дело.

— Серьёзно?! — ахнул Денис; в голубых глазах блеснул азарт учёного — античник, что с него взять.

— Да. Понимаешь, — Мариусу было тяжело об этом говорить, но отказать Денису он не мог, — мы, гении, обладаем провидческим даром, но он… ограничен. То есть, мы можем узреть будущее, но не так, как Пифия, например, а очень смутно и лишь отчасти. И… в общем, так получилось, что я увидел страшные картины предстоящей диктатуры Суллы, и надоумил моего тогдашнего подопечного, Гая Мария, вернуться в Рим. Я и подумать не мог, что он сам, вернувшись, устроит террор, — он стиснул зубы, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими воспоминаниями, — но это, конечно, нисколько не снимает с меня вины.

Денис осторожно взял его за руку — совсем-совсем робко, будто не веря, что это вообще возможно, что тот, кто изображён на мраморном портрете второго века и совершенно спокойно рассказывает про свою роль в истории древнего Рима, на ощупь может быть совсем как человек из плоти и крови.

— Ты не должен чувствовать себе виноватым за то, что тебе предугадать объективно не под силу, — неловко заговорил он. — И неужели ты до сих пор держишь на сердце вину за то, что было двадцать веков назад?

— Двадцать веков — не такой большой срок, как кажется. Я сопровождаю твоих предков где-то, наверное, с восьмого века до нашей эры, с тех пор, как они впервые построили семейный алтарь, и я ещё молод по сравнению со многими из _наших_. И, — Мариус тяжело вздохнул, — да, моя обязанность — принять на себя и гнев богинь мщения, и муки совести. Но это ничего, — он улыбнулся снова, на этот раз чуть болезненно, — справляемся. Работа у нас такая.

— Давай сменим тему, — покачал головой Денис, чувствуя, что иначе они уйдут в такие дебри, что ему, самому обычному аспиранту истфака, придётся вытаскивать из депрессии существо почти на три тысячи лет его старше. — Ты никуда не торопишься сегодня? Может, доедем вместе до археологического комплекса? Я и так безнадёжно отстал от группы, да и когда ещё у меня будет возможность провести день с тем, кто видел вживую римские города.

— Звучит так, будто ты приглашаешь меня на свидание, — заметил Мариус, не удержавшись от смешка. Нервы, нервы. Он уже почти и забыл об этом побочном эффекте телесной оболочки.

— А что, если и так? — в тон ему ответил Денис, лукаво улыбнувшись.

— Меня.

— Ну да!

— Бессмертного духа-покровителя.

— Так в этом и смысл, — ответил Денис, улыбаясь всё так же — Мариус смотрел и от одной лишь улыбки чувствовал, как у него теплеет на сердце. Пожалуй, Денис по обаянию вполне мог потягаться с ещё одним своим предком — Марием Викторином, знаменитым оратором, к которому не могли остаться равнодушным ни язычники, ни христиане; Мариус и сам чуть не уверовал в его догматы, пока помогал ему строить карьеру в неспокойном четвёртом веке.

Только Викторин, в отличие от некоторых, занимался полезным делом, писал трактаты и переводил на латынь платоников, а не принимался флиртовать с первым попавшимся бессмертным — к стыду Мариуса, небезуспешно.

***

— Группа будет здесь часа через три, не раньше, — Денис убрал телефон и вновь повернулся к Мариусу. — Расскажи мне ещё про Байи.

— Да что рассказывать-то, — Мариус задумчиво взлохматил волосы. — Про виллу твоих предков рассказал, про мост Калигулы тоже… Цицерон любил здесь бывать, Катулл, Проперций, да и вообще поэты сюда слетались, как мухи на мёд. Причём многие из них приезжали, развлекались на полную, а потом клеймили эти места в стихах как обитель разврата. Скажем, тот же Проперций приедет, покутит, уедет как ни в чём ни бывало, а потом сюда явится его прекрасная Цинтия…

— И получится «сгиньте ж вы с морем своим, Байи, погибель любви», — рассмеялся Денис.

— Это она на итальянском так звучит? «Там, где блаженствуешь ты…» — Мариус чуть поморщился с непривычки. — А в оригинале зачитать сможешь?

— Кхм. Попробую, — Денис зажмурился и начал нараспев, так, как его учили ещё на первом курсе бакалавриата. — «Там, где блаженствуешь ты, прохлаждаешься, Цинтия, в Байях, где Геркулеса тропа вдоль по прибрежью бежит…»

— О, Небо, — Мариус драматично закатил глаза. — Твоё произношение.

— Прекрасное?

— Ужасное.

— Ну уж прости, — Денис беспомощно развёл руками, едва сдерживая смех. — Немножко подзабыли за две тысячи лет. Не подтянешь?

— Ну ладно, ладно, — согласился Мариус ворчливо, будто нехотя — мог же он себе позволить побубнить немного, со скидкой на столь почтенный возраст. — По крайней мере, теперь точно никто не скажет, что я зря воплотился. Начнём с гласных. С дифтонгами у тебя, конечно, проблема…

Сильный толчок опрокинул их обоих на землю, не позволив Мариусу договорить. То ли с горы, то ли с самого дна морского доносился шум, напоминавший рёв раненого чудовища; в городе и на пляже ему вторили ошалевшие сирены, и люди, казавшиеся такими маленькими с высоты древнеримской террасы, в панике сновали то тут, то там, волоча на себе наспех схваченные дома пожитки.

— В проём, быстро, — скомандовал Денис прежде, чем Мариус успел сообразить хоть какой-то план действий, и, грубо дёрнув за локоть, потянул за собой. — Спуститься к морю мы не успеем, но в нише мы будем хоть в относительной безопа… а-а-а!!!

Второй толчок был куда мощнее первого — с полуразрушенного свода сорвалось несколько камней. Мариус успел как раз вовремя; огромная глыба мрамора отлетела в сторону, не успев придавить Дениса, угодившего в расщелину больной ногой. 

— Оставь меня, беги в проём! — рявкнул он, силясь выбраться, и будто напрочь забыв о том, кто Мариус такой. На глазах выступили слёзы — чем дольше он пытался вытащить ногу, тем сильнее рвались давно травмированные связки. 

— Ещё… чего… удумал!!!

Денис на секунду оглянулся назад, почувствовав вдруг, что нога свободна. Кусок древнеримской конструкции с оглушительным шумом падал вниз, разбиваясь о такие же древние стены.

Мариус стоял на краю, разминая сорванные плечи.

— Как?.. — выдохнул Денис, и Мариус тут же схватил его в охапку и понёсся к ближайшему безопасному месту, отрезав:

— Сам не знаю. В проём так в проём, ты сам сказал.

Третий толчок застал их уже у подпорной стены; с севера от падавших глыб их защищали скалы, а сверху — огромный арочный проём, уцелевший лишь чудом, не иначе. Мариус бережно прислонил Дениса к стене; тот держался за колено и уже ничего не соображал от боли, но по-прежнему порывался что-то сказать.

— Сиди и молчи! — прикрикнул Мариус, пытаясь собрать в кулак все свои силы — почему-то их было больше, чем обычно, но всё равно недостаточно, чтобы удержать всю конструкцию под градом тяжёлых камней.

— Марь… Мари… — Голос Дениса уже слабел, но Мариус всё равно смог его расслышать сквозь шум и грохот. — Замковый… кх…

— Что?! — Мариус лишь на секунду отвлёкся — и еле удержал разваливающуюся арку; от напряжения помутнело в глазах.

— Замковый камень… посередине… — Денис уже почти хрипел от боли. — Держи его, ты не удержишь всё сразу…

Они не знали, сколько времени прошло; Мариус в какой-то момент перестал считать постепенно слабевшие толчки. Держать один камень было действительно проще, можно было хоть оглядеться, хоть попытаться понять, что происходит — почему-то ему казалось, что причиной землетрясения были вовсе не сдвиги литосферных плит. Иначе почему море было неестественно спокойным, а город внизу, казалось, почти не пострадал, хотя археологическая зона была разрушена подчистую…

— Кажется, всё, — голос Дениса заставил его очнуться. — Уже минут двадцать, кажется, прошло.

Мариус выдохнул и безвольно осел на землю. Сил на большее у него не оставалось.

— Как ты? — встревоженно спросил Денис и осторожно, ползком, попытался пробраться к нему, сбивая ладони и локти о колючие осколки кирпича. — Может, тебе помо… ай!.. — Он вновь схватился за ногу, согнувшись в три погибели, и Мариус встрепенулся.

Денис… колено…

У него болело всё, как у переборщившего с нагрузками тяжелоатлета, но душа за Дениса болела сильнее. Он поднялся на ноги, чуть пошатываясь, вновь прислонил Дениса к колонне и осторожно выпрямил посиневшую от гематом ногу, гладя, лаская, шепча успокаивающий бред. Потом наклонился, коснулся больного колена губами, не обращая внимания на полосы грязи — синева и припухлость чуть спала.

Денис смотрел на него ошалело; в синих глазах читалось крайнее удивление — и ещё что-то, чего Мариус пока не мог понять.

— Тебе лучше? — спросил он и продолжил покрывать колено поцелуями, от которых, как по волшебству, на глазах исчезали многочисленные ссадины.

— Не знаю, — Денис чуть дрожащими пальцами прощупал лоб и виски. — Голова идёт кругом.

— У меня тоже.

Денис поднял голову.

— У тебя это тоже… впервые? — спросил он, и щёки его почему-то полыхнули румянцем.

— Землетрясение? Да, если честно, впервые попадаю с подопечным в такую передрягу, — ответил Мариус без всякой задней мысли, продолжая нежно гладить уже почти нормальное на вид колено. — И, надо отдать тебе должное, ты вёл себя очень смело. Правда. Я восхищён.

— Спасибо, — щёки Дениса стали почти пунцовыми. — Я вообще не совсем это имел в виду, но это всё глупости, я, ну… Наверное, я всё-таки ненормальный. Словить краш на бессмертного — звучит как клиника.

— Словить… краш?.. — тупо повторил Мариус, тщательно пытаясь выговорить незнакомые слова.

— О нет, только не начинай говорить сленгом, тебе не идёт. Ты сразу становишься похож на молодящегося деда.

Мариус уставился на него в упор, словно пытаясь по странному взгляду голубых глаз понять, что Денис имеет в виду и почему увиливает от ответа.

— Как ты? — спросил он, неосознанно придвигаясь ближе. Остатки разума в голове яростно возмущались, отстукивая, как часы — «слишком близко, слишком близко», но их заглушала буря чего-то неизведанного, эмоции, которые Мариус чувствовать давно отвык — или же не чувствовал никогда.

— Лучше, чем когда-либо, — прошептал Денис, и это был самый нелепый ответ, который только можно придумать, сидя на руинах едва не убивших тебя колонн.

Мариус поймал его взгляд — шальной, опьяневший, — и, повинуясь неведомо чему, подался вперёд, накрыв его мягкие губы своими.

Мысли в голове взрывались сверхновыми, не успевая обратиться в слова, и лишь одна, совсем безумная, продолжала отстукивать самбу в голове — что, видят боги, ради этой минуты стоило прожить почти три тысячи лет.

— Что… — только и смог пролепетать Денис где-то, наверное, вечность спустя, хватая ртом воздух, как рыба.

— Прикус исправляю, — пояснил Мариус с невинным видом и склонился обратно к больному колену.

— Хороший дантист и методы интересные… что ты де-… а-ах… Марь, прошу, совесть поимей!.. — Денис закрыл горящее лицо руками, не зная, что делать, представляя, как, должно быть, нелепо смотрится эта картина — он сидит, потрёпанный, побитый, среди разрушенных землетрясением римских таверн, а рядом выцеловывает каждую ссадинку на его бедре, наверное, самый невероятный человек из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал — если, конечно, можно гения хотя бы с натяжкой назвать человеком.

Мариус поднял глаза.

— Ты уверен… насчёт совести? — спросил он слегка охрипшим от волнения голосом; в его глазах плясали черти.

У Дениса на секунду перехватило дыхание. Он облизнул пересохшие губы, не в силах отвести взгляда — и вдруг потянул Мариуса на себя, решительно вцепившись в лацканы джинсовой рубашки; потеряв равновесие, он повалился на землю, увлекая Мариуса за собой, и вместо острых обломков кирпича и мрамора ощутил затылком мягкую ладонь — Мариус успел подстраховать его даже тут.

— Не уверен, — он сбился на хриплый шёпот между бесчисленными поцелуями, — скорее даже… наоборот…

Мариус крепко-крепко прижал его к себе, к щемящему от нежности сердцу, и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как неведомая сила медленно уносит их прочь из этого страшного места.

***

Неаполитанские звёзды ярко мерцали в окне, освещая общежитскую комнату, в которой на этот раз Денис Черышев спал не один. Мариус лежал на краю, даже не пытаясь думать о том, каким чудом им удалось уместиться вдвоём на узкой кровати, и жмурился, как кот, пока Денис задумчиво водил пальцем по его обнажённым плечам, собирая родинки в созвездия.

— Ты как? — спросил он, наверное, уже в сотый раз за ночь.

Денис наклонился, целуя его в висок, в кончик носа, легонько проводя губами по его губам.

— Замечательно. Жив, здоров, вымыт и влюблён.

Мариус ответил на очередной поцелуй и вновь рассеянно уставился в окно. В голову опять лезли тревожные мысли — о землетрясении, о застарелой травме Дениса, обо всех тех несчастьях, что преследовали его годами — лучший человек во вселенной просто не заслуживал такой судьбы. Да и слишком уж много во всех этих бедствиях было странностей, совпадений, словно за ними стояли одни и те же силы… те, что не боятся нарушить негласный статут о секретности, бесцеремонно влезая в человеческую жизнь и диктуя свои правила.

Те, что способны мстить человеку по самой неочевидной причине.

— Мне надо будет в ближайшее время уладить пару дел, — осторожно произнёс он, вновь повернувшись к Денису. — Если у меня получится, то, надеюсь, все твои несчастья прекратятся.

— Ясно, — Денис мгновенно помрачнел. — И тогда я тебя больше не увижу?

— Что? Нет, я не… — Мариус замялся, застигнутый врасплох.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи. Я не хочу, чтобы ты исчез из моей жизни, оставив на память только исправленный прикус.

Мариус с грустью посмотрел на него, провёл ладонью по коротко стриженым волосам на затылке, погладил большим пальцем острую скулу. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось остаться рядом с этим голубоглазым сокровищем и никогда его не покидать, но… давать ложные надежды он тоже не мог. Слишком уж многое было против их любви — боги, люди, статус, обстоятельства.

— При первой же возможности, клянусь. И помни, я в любом случае всегда рядом, просто незримо, — он легонько коснулся губ Дениса своими — Денис не ответил.

— Ключевое слово — «незримо». Тебе на попечение достался дурак, который умудрился отдать сердце древнеримскому богу, и, боюсь, навсегда, — Денис тяжело вздохнул. — Я понимаю, что не имею права требовать, чтобы ты был рядом постоянно, и вообще, наверное, с моей стороны это всё — чудовищная глупость, но, может быть… ты будешь появляться хоть иногда?

Мариус понимал, что его слова наверняка звучат как дешёвые обещания, которым ни один нормальный умный человек не поверил бы, но что он мог сделать? Слишком многое их разделяло, но любую попытку объяснить это Денис воспринял бы в штыки — люди, увы, слишком склонны надумывать себе то, чего нет на самом деле.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю. Честно-честно, — он посмотрел Денису в глаза, надеясь, что тот сам поймёт, насколько далеко Мариус готов зайти ради возможности быть с ним, насколько сильна его решимость… насколько он Дениса любит.

Денис хотел было что-то ему ответить, возразить, но отяжелевшие веки закрывались сами собой. Он смог лишь пробормотать что-то непонятное, прежде чем крепко уснуть у Мариуса на руках, пару раз еле слышно произнеся во сне его имя.

Мариус взглянул в окно. С крыши соседнего дома ему махала знакомая крылатая фигура — высокий мужчина, слегка похожий на актёра Лоуренса Фишбёрна.

— Морфей, спасибо, дружище, — Мариус помахал в ответ. Затем поцеловал Дениса в висок и ушёл одеваться — джинсы и рубашка уже должны были к этому времени высохнуть.

— Я всё смогу. У меня получится всё уладить. И я обязательно вернусь к тебе, обещаю, — прошептал он, оглядываясь на Дениса в последний раз, прежде чем выйти по-английски в окно третьего этажа.

Денис лишь зябко поёжился, натягивая одеяло под самый подбородок.

***

Неаполь — город, в котором вся жизнь перевёрнута с ног на голову. Люди здесь просыпаются ближе к ночи, а исторический центр выглядит как одна большая трущоба, и случайные туристы даже не догадываются, что вон тот облезлый, триста раз перестроенный дом на самом деле стоит тут с одиннадцатого века и скрывает остатки римского театра, а та оборванная женщина, к которой только что подошла парочка «карабинери» — великая пророчица, навеки изгнанная из Дельф.

— Пифия дель Профетто? — недоверчиво спросил один из стражей порядка, проверяя паспорт.

Оборванка не удостоила его ответом, лишь зыркнула на него исподлобья, забирая паспорт из рук — пальцы были сухими, цепкими.

— Синьоры, я украду у вас даму, — раздался сзади насмешливый голос; полицейские обернулись — и, словно загипнтотизированные, расступились перед безобидным с виду златокудрым юношей в байкерской кожанке, неуловимо напоминающим Антуана Гризманна.

Он ухватил оборванку за локоть, отвёл в сторону — полицейские даже не шевельнулись, — и еле слышно шепнул ей на ухо:

— Собираемся в «Либрерии». Будут Клио, Тисифона и один из мелких.

Пифия кивнула, соображая с ощутимым трудом — разум её был затуманен.

— Мальчишка… который нарушил статут, — произнесла она монотонно, нараспев, как всегда, не спрашивая, а утверждая.

— Статута не существует. Де-юре, по крайней мере, — золотоволосый юноша нахмурился. — Есть некие неписаные договорённости, но, если бы не фурии, я бы закрыл на это глаза. Впрочем, мальчишка и с гневом фурий прекрасно справлялся, и я, если честно, не знаю, зачем он решил довести до суда богов и впутать в это дело меня.

— Цена слишком высока, — равнодушно напомнила Пифия.

Юноша вздохнул:

— Ты права, красотка, как всегда.

Когда они подошли к бару, за столом уже сидели. Мариус то и дело перебрасывался гневными взглядами со смуглой женщиной в цветастом платье — типичной неаполитанкой, из тех, что ругаются с мотоциклистами на улицах, — и, казалось, лишь присутствие еще одной девушки, русоволосой, строгой и величественной, удерживало их от откровенных ссор и драк.

— Я смотрю, обстановка тут уже накалена до предела, — юноша очаровательно улыбнулся, и, казалось, даже в полумраке бара стало чуть светлее. — Кстати, раз уж мы решили собраться здесь, то давайте так: финальный вердикт выносит тот, кто платит за выпивку. Окей-окей, уговорили, я проставляюсь, — он шутливо поднял руки прежде, чем хоть кто-то успеет сказать что-то в ответ. — Надеюсь, ни у кого нет возражений?

— Если это была шутка, Аполлон, то я не впечатлена. Даже не пытайтесь, — по лицу русоволосой девушки было невозможно понять, иронизирует она или нет.

— Клио, золотце, мы же уже несколько тысяч лет знакомы, почему до сих пор на «Вы»? — Аполлон состроил трагическую гримасу и, садясь рядом с Мариусом и пододвигая ему бокал, подмигнул: — Не обращай внимания, всего лишь наши локальные прикольчики.

— Угу, — отозвался Мариус, теперь в полной мере понимая слова Дениса про молодящегося деда. Пить ему не хотелось, слишком уж хорошо он знал, как на него может действовать алкоголь, но Аполлону отказать было невозможно.

Женщина в цветастом платье презрительно фыркнула.

— Мне всё ещё интересно, — она поднесла к губам бокал с ядрёно-синего цвета коктейлем, — зачем мы таким составом собрались в этой дыре, и почему вынуждены выслушивать бесценное мнение какой-то мелюзги?

Мариус едва не задохнулся от возмущения.

— Милая, — вкрадчиво произнёс Аполлон, по-прежнему улыбаясь, но взгляд его был недобрым. — Солнышко, лапушка, зайка, как там тебя…

— Тисифона, — процедила женщина сквозь зубы.

— Да помню я. Всемилостивая богиня мщения и всего такого, — Аполлон отвесил шутовской поклон, — я понимаю, что вас с сёстрами в вашей дубовой роще манерам не учили, но будь добра, перестань исходить ядом и окажи хоть немного почтения нашему гостю, а то он к такого рода собраниям не привык.

— Послушай, ты, кудрявый… — рявкнула разъярённая Тисифона. Аполлон картинно захлопал небесно-голубыми (и всё же не такими, как у Дениса Черышева) глазами:

— Какой кудрявый? Нас тут двое.

Тисифона повернулась и кинула на Мариуса взгляд, полный ненависти.

— Моё почтение, зефирный ублюдок, — прошипела она, брезгливо пожимая ему руку и скрипя зубами от бессилия.

— Я польщён, — сухо ответил он, вытирая пальцы о салфетку — казалось, будто ладонь от рукопожатия покрылась какой-то жгучей слизью.

Аполлон буквально покатывался со смеху.

— Слушай, ты, — прорычала Тисифона, — по-твоему, я принеслась сюда с берегов Асопа, чтобы ты здесь сидел и развлекался за наш счёт?! Ты можешь быстро решить все вопросы, отправить наконец этого наглеца, — она кивнула подбородком в сторону Мариуса, — в Тартар и отпустить нас по делам?!

— Ну, ну, чего ты сразу… За что в Тартар-то? — примиряющим тоном заговорил Аполлон, осторожно оглядываясь, не подслушивает ли кто. Вокруг всё было спокойно, люди, сбившиеся кучками в углах и у барной стойки, были заняты своими делами, а улыбчивый бармен Богдан перешучивался с компанией русских студентов, обращая внимания на остальных только тогда, когда у них в бокалах заканчивался алкоголь.

— За что?! Он спутался со смертным. Он рассказал ему, кто мы. Он самым наглым образом вмешался в наши с сёстрами планы, в конце концов!..

— ВАШИ планы?! — вскричал Мариус, едва не побагровев от гнева. — Аварии, авиакатастрофы, сегодняшнее землетрясение, наконец, — это всё ваши — подождите, подождите, Вы серьёзно — планы?!

Аполлон молча поднял руку, и все притихли.

— Давайте по фактам, — его речь переменилась до неузнаваемости, теперь он говорил отрывисто и строго, так, что спорить с ним не решался никто. — Сначала про связи со смертными. Я всегда говорил и ещё раз говорю, что статута о секретности нет, как такового. Смертные привлекательны, они не похожи на нас, и мы всегда можем научиться у них чему-то — или научить их. Тем более, если человек умён, то даже если он узнает, кто мы, это не приведёт к серьёзным проблемам, — он пожал плечами. — Право, не вижу ничего плохого в том, что этот мальчишка запал на студента-историка. Будь у меня побольше свободного времени, я бы вообще к руководителю этой практики подкатил…

Клио негромко кашлянула, и Аполлон осёкся.

— Да, — он вновь стал непривычно суровым и строгим. — Так вот. Что касается ваших с сёстрами планов, то марианский террор, конечно, был ужасен и неугоден богам, и ваши действия, конечно же, понять можно…

— Подождите.

На Мариуса уже и смотреть было страшно — правильные черты были искажены бессильным гневом, тёмные глаза едва заметно светились багровым, и было в этом свете что-то, что самого Аполлона заставило на мгновение оторопеть.

— То есть, Вы. Хотите сказать. Что Денис Черышев. Расплачивается за то, что совершил его предок. Две. Тысячи. Лет. Назад?!

Клио сделала знак рукой прежде, чем Аполлон успел вставить слово. Мариусу в таком состоянии определенно не стоило мешать. Пусть изливает свой гнев и боль столько, сколько нужно — легче будет договориться с ним потом.

— Гай Марий нагрешил достаточно, — Тисифона почти выплюнула это имя. — Мы спохватились слишком поздно, диктатура Суллы сбила нам все планы, и кровь сотен добрых римлян остались неотмщённой. Сейчас у нас появилось время возместить должок. Щенок Гая Мария ничего, кроме смерти, не заслуживает.

— Да-да, месть, смерть, преисподняя!.. — Мариус гневно оскалился во все тридцать два. — Кстати, за цитату можете не благодарить. Это из любимого мультика моего подопечного, «Пёс в сапогах», слыхали? А если серьёзно, то неужели для всех вас нормально, что за грехи предков страдает мальчик, который ничего плохого в жизни не совершил? Он даже не знал, кем был его древнеримский многоюродный прапрадед, пока я не рассказал ему об этом! К тому же, от вашей масштабной мести страдают невинные люди, которые вообще не имеют никакого отношения к роду Мариев, и вынуждены платить жизнью за то, что давным-давно один древнеримский мужик приказал вырезать кучу других древнеримских мужиков!.. — Он остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание, и благодарно кивнул бармену Богдану, забирая из его рук ещё один бокал коктейля с личи; его щёки пылали то ли от выпивки, то ли от гнева.

Клио и Аполлон переглянулись.

— Вы погубили не меньше невинных душ, чем Гай Марий — и чем вы, получается, лучше него? Тем, что вы сами бессмертны?! Это уже попахивает снобизмом, вам не кажется, нет?! — Мариуса уже конкретно заносило; что-то подсказывало ему, что он уже давно перешёл все границы, но Мариус был слишком упрям. — Вы прикрываетесь тем, что ратуете за справедливость, но, судя по методам, ваше представление о справедливости осталось на уровне первых веков нашей эры. Только сейчас век не первый, а двадцать первый, и Дарвин открыл всё, что надо, — он улыбнулся, отчаянно, безумно. — Эволюционируйте уже.

 _Слишком_.

Аполлон улыбнулся самой ангельской улыбкой, на которую был способен, и нежно, почти любовно, взял Мариуса за руку.

— Вот уж кого тысячелетия ничему не учат, — пропел он, чуть поглаживая пальцы. — Прости, но ты зарвался, красавчик. Открыто наезжать на богиню мщения — это даже для сверхъестественного создания сверхъестественная наглость. Не дорос ещё, — он отпустил руку Мариуса, и тот скорчился в три погибели, стараясь не взвыть на весь бар от дикой боли.

Кожа на правой руке обугливалась на глазах, облезая до мяса и открывая жуткие алые раны.

— Вот вам наглядный пример, милые дамы, почему здравомыслящему богу не стоит слишком сильно любить людей, — резюмировал Аполлон, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Закажу-ка я себе лонг-айленд.

Тисифона торжествующе расхохоталась.

— Мелкого выведите, у него истерика, — бросила она с нескрываемым раздражением, глядя на Мариуса, которого от запаха горелого мяса уже начинало тошнить. Рука продолжала тлеть, как бы он ни силился излечиться — всё же чары Аполлона были намного могущественнее, чем его собственные.

— Вы все идиоты.

И тут всё смолкло — звон за стойкой, гомон посетителей, даже рычание неаполитанских мопедов, бешено гонявших по узким улицам; захлебнулась собственным визгливым смехом Тисифона; слышен был лишь тихий голос Клио, и никто не смел её перебивать.

— Начнём с Вас, — она повернулась к Тисифоне, и все проклятия богини мщения едва ли казались более грозными, чем один взгляд Клио из-под нахмуренных соболиных бровей. — Взывать к совести и говорить про кровь невинных вам бессмысленно, поэтому я просто скажу, что тот, кого Вы чуть не погубили из-за своих нереализованных комплексов, на секунду, важен для человеческой истории. Теперь Вы, — она окинула строгим взглядом Мариуса, — очень умно, конечно, надираться на первом в Вашей жизни суде богов. И не говорите, что Вам подливал Аполлон, в двадцать восемь веков у ребёнка уже должна быть своя голова на плечах. Учитесь пить и следить за своими словами, если не хотите нажить себе неприятности. Ну и, наконец, Вы, — на её неподвижном лице появилась слабая улыбка, словно она только и ждала возможности прижучить самого Аполлона. — Во-первых, уберите запах гари, иначе неладное заподозрит даже Богдан. Во-вторых, прекратите издеваться над ребёнком и верните ему нормальную ладонь. В-третьих, прекратите издеваться над всеми. Всё равно решение Вы уже приняли давным-давно.  
Все замерли, глядя на неё в восхищении — кроме, разве что, Пифии, которая едва ли не с самого начала мирно спала в своём кресле, как кэрролловская Мышь-Соня.

— Клио, — протянул Аполлон почти не манерно и почти влюблённо, — клянусь, если бы я был жалким смертным, я бы сделал тебе предложение прямо сейчас.

— Избавьте меня от этого.

— Сделал и огрёб, — добавил Аполлон, слегка посмеиваясь. — Сейчас, как уже говорилось, я вынесу финальный вердикт, а моя верная Пифия подтвердит, что всё мы делаем правильно, и что так предрешено судьбой, — он тронул спящую Пифию за рукав, — правда, красотка?

Та невнятно пробормотала во сне что-то отдалённо напоминавшее «да-да, всё правильно, всё норм» и, перевернувшись на другой бок, звучно захрапела.

Тисифона уже заранее выглядела пристыженной — Мариус никогда не видел её такой; вжав голову в плечи, она ожидала решения, и ничто в ней не напоминало ту наглую стерву, которая бросилась оскорблять его с первой же минуты.

— Тебе и твоим сёстрам на правах одного из двенадцати богов Олимпа я приказываю оставить Дениса Черышева в покое и убираться прочь, — голос Аполлона даже в шуме бара почему-то казался громовым. — Денис Черышев будет находиться у Мариуса на полном попечении, и чтобы я ни тебя, ни Алекто, ни Фурину и близко не видел рядом с ним. Свободна.

Тисифона понуро опустила голову, в ответ лишь прошипев что-то нецензурное. Клио подвинулась к Аполлону и дотронулась до его плеча:

— Вылечите мальчику руку. Он ничего не соображает.

Аполлон вновь взял руку Мариуса в свою, исцелив её почти мгновенно; тот, не веря в неожиданное избавление, осторожно покрутил запястьем.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я помогаю тебе не потому, что меня радует, когда у Тисифоны подгорает ниже спины, — Аполлон усмехнулся, — хотя ладно. И поэтому тоже. Но, — он вновь заговорил строгим тоном, от которого у любого начали бы трястись поджилки, — запомни главное: ничто, повторяю, ничто, не должно помешать Денису Черышеву сделать то, что предопределено судьбой. Ты головой отвечаешь за это.

Он наклонился к уху Мариуса прежде, чем тот успел даже кивнуть в ответ, и прошептал:

— Четыре новых археологических зоны в Кампании. Город и три виллы. Открытие эпохальной важности. — Он придвинулся ещё ближе, приподнял лицо Мариуса за подбородок и внимательно заглянул ему в глаза. — Всё понятно? Чтобы ни единого волоска.

Мариус набрал в рот побольше воздуха и стиснул руки в кулаки — теперь обе ладони позволяли.

Сейчас или никогда. Сейчас или никогда.

— Раз так, то я должен находиться с ним рядом постоянно, — выпалил он, буквально силой заставляя себя смотреть на Аполлона прямо. — Желательно воплощённым, потому что я так гораздо сильнее — я это ещё во время землетрясения понял. В горе и в радости, в болезни и в здравии, в общем.

Аполлон озадаченно посмотрел на Клио, та беспомощно развела руками — требование Мариуса ставило их в тупик.

— Сделайте, как он просит, — раздался вдруг голос со стороны кресла, где всё это время мирно посапывала Пифия. — Пусть Парки соткут ему смертную нить. Миропорядок от этого не изменится. Наоборот — сбудется то, что должно.

Все дружно обернулись к ней. Пифия сидела в своём кресле как ни в чём не бывало, потягивая расторопно принесённый Богданом коктейль, и в глазах её не было и тени тумана.

Абсолютно ясные глаза.

***

В церкви Донна Реджина все звуки размывались, отражаясь стократ от высоких нервюрных сводов и окутывая, как эхом, тех, кто сидел внизу под хорами. Руководитель практики, хорошо сложенный мужчина лет тридцати, опять рассказывал что-то про очередное надгробие мастера Тино ди Камаино — Денис почти не слушал. Попади он сюда хотя бы парой дней раньше, он почти не отходил бы от профессора Гамейро, расспрашивая, выспрашивая, высказывая смелые идеи, но сейчас… сейчас неаполитанская скульптура четырнадцатого века была последним, что его волновало.

Он был не в себе с самого утра — даже первокурсники это заметили. Профессор Гамейро обрывал ему телефон накануне весь вечер, пока Денис, отвлекшись на секунду от Мариуса и его горячих губ, не сбросил ему и маме сообщение в мессенджере, что, мол, всё нормально, он успел уехать из музея до землетрясения, и бедствие его не застало. Однако, когда утром он вышел к завтраку, помятый, потрёпанный и невыразимо печальный, и даже не бросился, как обычно, обнимать пушистого белого собакена, жившего при общежитской кухне, — все потихоньку начали подозревать, что в Байях с Денисом произошло что-то не то.

Будто человека подменили.

— Алло? — Профессор Гамейро ненадолго отвлёкся от своего рассказа на звонок, и Денис позволил себе откинуться на спинку церковной скамьи и закрыть глаза, надеясь хоть немного забыться и вздремнуть. — Вы уже здесь? Я предупрежу персонал, чтобы в старую церковь Вас тоже пустили. Или Вы догоните нас уже в музее диоцеза? А, уже у входа?.. Секунду!..

Он ушёл, судя по поспешно удаляющимся шагам и по тому, как зашептались рядом девочки-первокурсницы. Мозг вычленял информацию кусками, и из разговоров Денис понял лишь, что к группе должен присоединиться новенький, какой-то искусствовед из Бразилии. Не слишком известный, но, судя по благожелательному отношению профессора Гамейро, толковый, а судя по возбуждённому перешёптыванию девочек — симпатичный. Впрочем, последнее Дениса сейчас явно не интересовало - слишком уж прочно в его голове засел прекрасный образ, который ни одному смертному было вытеснить не под силу.

Шёпот усилился, и Денис с трудом разлепил глаза. Профессор Гамейро уже представлял новичка, вокруг которого плотно сбилась стайка мальчишек и девчонок, плотно закрывая обзор. По-хорошему, Денису тоже надо было узнать, с кем ему придётся иметь дело на практике, и кого, вероятно, подселят к нему в комнату, но пробиться через толпу оказалось не так-то легко; видимо, новенький искусствовед из Бразилии оказался эффектнее, чем ожидалось, и женская половина группы явно была под впечатлением. Денис встал на цыпочки, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то… и земля ушла у него из-под ног. Он отступил назад, лихорадочно хватаясь за спинку резной скамьи; своды церкви двоились в глазах, а сердце грозило выпрыгнуть из груди, и утихомириваться никак не желало, как бы Денис ни пытался убедить себя, что это бред, мираж, что быть такого не может.

Кудри. Ресницы. Фенечка на руке. Тёмно-синяя джинсовая рубашка — та же самая.

Профессор Гамейро, убедившись, что с новичком всё в порядке, направился в капеллу с фресками школы Каваллини, и студенты поспешили за ним следом, набившись туда, как селёдки в бочку. Остался только Денис, который чувствовал себя явно не слишком хорошо для замкнутых пространств, да новичок… как назло.

Денис осел на скамью, закрыв лицо руками, чувствуя, что он просто не двинется с места — не хватит сил. Он не знал, чем заслужил такое проклятие. Ему всегда фатально не везло, но то, что происходило сейчас, уже, кажется, выходило за рамки любого невезения.

Его руки коснулась мягкая ладонь, и он почувствовал, как от чужих пальцев по телу распространяется какое-то сверхъестественное тепло, залечивая все душевные раны — точно так же, как от прикосновений Мариуса накануне исчезали синяки и ссадины на его ногах.

— Всё хорошо, — Денис не понимал, реален ли этот до боли знакомый голос, или это просто призраки в его голове. — Это снова я, видишь? Я с тобой, я тебя не брошу.

Денис неосознанно потянулся ближе, как слепой котёнок, уткнулся носом в плечо. Всё было как вчера, точь-в-точь как вчера — даже запах одежды тот же самый.

Он наконец-то поднял глаза, боясь, что всё увиденное окажется миражом и растворится в воздухе, стоит ему только поверить; но Мариус никуда не исчезал, сколько бы

Денис ни пытался моргать, щипать себя, тереть виски, хлопать по лбу. Самый настоящий, из плоти и крови, за сутки ставший ему таким родным… искусствовед из Бразилии, тьфу, кто вообще ему придумал такую дурацкую легенду. Можно начинать делать ставки, через сколько Мариус невольно выдаст, что его родной язык — латынь.

— Как ты… — начал он, но Мариус осторожно прижал палец к его губам:

— Т-с-с. Расскажу позже, это долгая, нудная и глупая история. Да, и меня теперь зовут Марио Фернандес, если что.

— Из Бразилии, где много диких обезьян? — не удержался Денис.

Мариус — точнее, теперь уже Марио Фернандес— улыбнулся ему в ответ _той самой_ особенной улыбкой.

— Уже шутки пошли, значит, самочувствие нормальное, — он протянул Денису руку, помогая встать. — Пойдём. Фрески школы Каваллини сами себя не посмотрят, не считаешь?


End file.
